Kim Possible: After Graduation
by FanOfCartoons
Summary: Based after graduation for Drakken and Shego, will there time together bring them closer and is Drakken having feelings for Shego? Enjoy DrakkenXShego


Kim Possible :After graduation

A DrakkenXShego Story

After a week of the invasion, and Drakken constantly getting medals after medals and Shego being popular with working and helping the man who saved the world they went back to their base, to start a new life, not to crime, but to good, until Drakken was faced with a new powerful foe, more powerful than Kim Possible and that is…his feelings for Shego, he always thought of her as his partner over the years but deep down he had always had feelings for the vixen, with her stubborn attitude, her independence, her fearlessness , her beautiful eyes, her raven hair, it's driving him completely mad! and he is afraid that she won't feel the same way. One is that he has blue skin, he's not that handsome to anyone she dated before, it made him feel inferior to her, but he has to at least confess his feelings to her and that will be one of his greatest challenge yet. He needs help, someone who knows about romance, who's got the girl, and he's knows just the guy.

"Hey Drakken…." He yell out a sharp cry as he jumped to hear Shego behind him, he quickly faces her with his hands behind his back, letting out small grin as his eyes moved back and forth.

"S-Shego…uh…what is it?" He nervously asks, he raises a brow at him with her hand to her hip.

"You were mumbling and pacing back and forth, it was getting a little bit freaky" She said.

"O-oh, sorry…I was just debating about something"

"What was it?"

"Nothing, nothing!" He said quickly, he clears his throat " it was nothing"

"ooookay…yeah so I'm just going to….uh…Drew?"

"Hmm?"

"Your flower?"

"huh?..." he looks down to see that the flower that was growing out of his neck, had wrapped around Shego's waist, he quickly turned to a shade of purple, the flower always did things that Drew unconsciously ask it to do and now its wrapped itself around Shego's waist, he swiftly pulls it off of her.

"S-sorry sometimes it's just does things on its own" he lies; she looks at him and brushes her hair behind her ear.

"So…I umm…is there something you need to tell me?" She asks.

"W-what? No! no..what is there to tell? There's nothing…nope nothing but…"

"but-" Shego says slowly as she takes a step foreward, making him nervously take a step back as cold sweat ran down his face.

"uhh…we…uh…we need…Milk! Yes Milk! We don't have any milk, oh darn...I wanted to make some cookies but I need Milk…and we don't have any"

"Oh…well, I'll just got the store" She says turning away from him, he frowns slightly.

"um Shego?" She turns back to him.

"yeah, Dr. D?"

"uh….go on a shopping spree, we have so much reward money I don't know what to spend it on so..you can go and get whatever you want"

"Really?" she says putting on a slyful smile, not able to believe him "Anything?"

He nods, he always likes seeing her smile, she weaves him off.

"Thanks Drew!" She steps out of the laboratory, as she thought to herself 'he's so sweet'. When Shego left, Drakken quickly ran towards the hover car and speedily shoots out of their lair, he makes it to the buffoon's house and went through the op bedroom window, landing face-first in front of Ron Possible, who let out a yell and saw Dr. Drakken get up rubbing his face.

"What the?...Drakken! Dude, what are you doing here? You know you could have just used the door" he said, Rufus was soon on Ron's shoulder, saying something in his own language and shaking a scolding finger at Drakken.

"We need to talk, I need advice!" he pleaded, Ron turns to him.

"Okay, this is serious, come on, sit down…" They both sat down on the edge of the bed. "Tell me what's up…"

"Okay….well you know Shego right?" Ron nods slowly "Well…I've been starting to have…you know…feelings for her?"

Ron let out a loud laugh jumping up to his feet, fist pumping in the air.

"Yes! I knew it! I knew it! I knew you liked her!"

"Hey keep it down will you! "he whispered loudly at him. Ron sat down next to him.

"SOooo…. what is it you wanted to ask?" Drakken bit his lip.

"How do I tell her that I love her?"

"Oh…dude…that's easy, do something romantic, you know? And just be yourself….don't overthink it"

"But, what if she does'ant like me?"

"something tells me that won't happen…" Ron said with confidence.

"How are you so sure?" he said with his brow raised.

"Well I don't need to brag but I notice _some things_, and those _some things _was about you and Shego, dude... she totally likes you, you just have to come out and say it and you'll be surprise"

"okay " he takes a inhale of air "Okay I'll do it!" he announces as he stands up.

"That's the spirit!...now what are you going to do?"

"hmm, well I got an idea, but I need your help"

"You got it Dude!"

Shego came back to the lair with shopping bags and boxes in her arms, she had the best day of her life spending most of the reward money, she also brought a gallon of milk for Drakken to make his cookies. She set all of her new clothes in her room and brings the gallon of milk to the kitchen.

"Hey Drakken!...I got your milk!...where is that guy?" she puts the milk in the fridge and as she closed it she saw a note taped on the door, she takes it in her hand and read it.

Shego, come meet me at the Karaoke bar

I have something that I need to tell you and if you bought a

New dress, wear it, I would like to see you in it

Dr. Drakken

Shego raises a brow and shrugs as she walks back to her room, she gotten some new green dresses but she did'it know what typt to wear, but what was she thinking its not like she wants to impress him, or does she? She shook her head, no, this is Dr. Drakken, Drew Lipsky whos evil schemes came back to smack him in the butt until he did something good. That awkward, loud-mouth, stupid idiot, handsome, sweet, lovable…She caught herself smiling over him as she blushes slightly. She grabs one of her green dresses and changes, put on her best set of black earring and high heel shoes and was soon out the door. She goes inside the karoke bar and saw that the place is completely empty, there was some dim lighting and candles everywhere, suddenly Ron was beside her in a waiter outfit as he lend her towards a reserve table.

"This way, my lady" he said, she looks at him in confusion but followed him towards the table closest to the karoke stage, on her table was a green rose with a black stem with a note attached and read it.

Shego, I hope you won't think I am an idiot

But this is how I feel about you.

Suddenly the spotlight hit center stage and Drakken steps out wearing a bow tie with his blue suit, he picks up the microphone and started singing with soft music in the back round.

**_S_**_eeing you, made me want to be with you_

**_H_**_earing your voice, made me not to leave you_

**_E_**_veryday we spent time together, are the ones I'll all ways remember_

**_G_**_oing everywhere together made me feel closer to you_

**_O_**_ver and Over I never thought you would stay with me_

**_I _**_all ways felt this feeling for you_

**_L_**_onging to see you smile at me_

**_O_**_ver and Over I never thought you would stay with me_

**_V_**_eering away, I fought to stay with you_

**_E_**_very day we spent time together, are the ones I'll always remember_

**_Y_**_ou make me feel complete_

**_O_**_h, it makes my body ache_

**_U_**_nder this skin, is a man that loves you._

Once the song finished, Shego was unable to hold back her tears, hearing him sing about her, touched her heart. Every man she dated, they only liked her for her looks and she always knew that they were fakes but Drakken, he never fell for her beauty but he fell into _her _and it made her feel happy to know that the man she worked for years, that had become her best friend and companion, the sweet, awkward, scientist that she had learned to love is the one telling her that he loves her. Seeing her cry, Drakken quickly went up to her, praying that he did 'it offended her or did something wrong, Shego quickly moves away from him, not wanting him to see her in her weak moment as she held a hand out to him making him stay away from her as she tries to stop her tears.

"J-just give me a minute, all right….I need to" She takes a breath as she regain her composure facing him.

"I'm sorry" He quickly says "If I did something wrong…it's okay if you don't…like me back" He said sadly and with embarrassment singing a cheesy love song to her, but she quickly wraps her arms around him, catching him off guard as she looks at him.

"That…was the most sweetest things that anyone had ever done to me and…I love you" She pressed her lips against his gently and Drakken slowly wraps him arms around her waist as he kisses her back, while Ron and Rufus watches from the back with handkerchiefs to their tearful eyes.

"Well Rufus…our job here is done"

I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE


End file.
